Digimon Adventure: Unlimited!
by mpuppy4
Summary: A Digimon Adventure 01 rewrite with a darker tone. The Digimon are more important to the story and have some backstory... and personality on them. A ninth Digidestined is added, and quite a few other things were changed. Please R&R!


((**_HEYO! _**Just a bit of information, this is a Digimon Adventure rewrite, with nine Digidestined instead of eight, and some things are more epic than the originals. This is essentially just another season 1 rewrite, but I'm hoping that by the time it's done, it will be great!))

**And So It Begins...**

_It all started when the weather all over the world went completely whack. The amazon was in a drought and the deserts were flooded. There was a blizzard in Hawaii and a heat wave in Alaska. But we didn't know about these things. We were at summer camp in Japan._

_My name is Tai Kamiya. The blonde haired kid over there is Matt. The redhead is Mimi, you can probably guess her favorite color on one try. The kid inside on the laptop is Izzy. He's pretty smart. The guy with glasses is Joe, the oldest. Just don't scare him, he'll probably wet his pants. The girl with the helmet is Sora. She's not bad, for a girl. Speaking of girls, blondey over there with the cat hat is Miles. She really, I mean __**really **__likes fluffy animals. Oh, and the tyke is Matt's little brother, TK. Everything was great that summer. At least, until it started snowing._

"Woah, I guess the canoe races are canceled." Tai said, peering out the cabin window at the frozen river. "So we'll just have to have toboggan races instead!" He rushed out the door, followed by everyone else.

"Wow!" TK cried, dashing out the door after Tai. "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!"

"Hey TK, be careful!" Matt said, dashing after his little brother. "Slow down, you'll slip!"

"Brr, it's _freezing!"_ Sora exclaimed. "And I didn't even bring a jacket!"

"Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold," Joe complained. "But this is even worse!"

"Cool, do you think we'll see a Polar Bear?" Miles asked, thrilled.

"That's scientifically impossible, Miles." Izzy said, pushing the slightly taller girl out of the doorway.

"So is snow in the summer!" Miles retorted. "I'm glad I'm wearing a winter hat..."

"Ooh, wow!" Mimi exclaimed. "I wish I'd have packed my fluffy pink snow coat!"

"Why'd you even come out, Izzy?" Tai asked. "You practically live on the internet."

"I lost my signal." Izzy replied with a shrug. "I've been trying to get it back for hours, so I just gave up." He slid his laptop into his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Hey, what's that?" TK asked, pointing up at the sky.

A beautiful light show, much like an Aurora Borealis, was shining brightly in the sky.

"It's beautiful!" Mimi cried. "Magical, even!"

"Yeah..." Tai said in awe.

"Yeah," Izzy said, tapping his foot. "But what is it?"

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora guessed.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights?" Izzy shook his head. "Oh please, Sora, that's also scientifically impossible."

Miles snorted.

"I-I really think we should get inside," Joe said. "before we all come down with pneumonia!"

"And miss this?!" Matt exclaimed. "The sky is, like, short circuiting!"

Suddenly, the aurora moved out of the way of a large, green vortex that appeared to be like a black hole.

Tai blinked. "Hey, what's that?" The vortex started spinning faster and faster, and soon eight small meteorites shot out of it. Tai gasped. "Everybody duck!" The meteorites crashed, and everybody was covered in snow.

Sora shook the snow off of herself. "Everyone," she exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

"We're still here." Matt said, helping TK up.

"That was scary!" Mimi cried.

"Good gosh," Miles said, shaking the snow out of her hat. "What were those things, anyway?"

Izzy crawled on his hands and knees and more closely examined the hole that one of the objects had made. "Meteors?" A beam of light burst from the holes, and small devices, each different colors and each very shiny, started floating up towards the children. "Okay, so they _aren't _meteors!"

Tai snatched the red device floating in front of him. Everybody else grabbed theirs, and Joe, of course, almost missed it.

"What..." Sora asked. "are these?"

Miles grinned. "They look like Tamagotchis!" she said cheerfully.

"Aw..." Mimi said, staring at her green device. "I wanted a pink one!"

Joe grumbled. "What, they don't come with instructions?"

Moments later, a giant tidal wave shot up from no where and engulfed the children.

"Forget instructions!" Tai cried. "Surf's up!"

The wave opened up into a portal, and the kids were tumbling to who knows where.

"I knew I should have gone to Cheerleading Camp!" Mimi exclaimed as she and her friends fell.

* * *

Tai awoke in a strange place, full of trees and other greenery. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Where... where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around, and, realizing that he was all alone, freaked out. "Matt?" he called. "Sora! Izzy! Miles! Joe! Mimi! TK!"

He looked around frantically, and climbed up a tree. He sat down on the highest branch and pulled out his binoculars. "That's weird," he said, examining his surroundings. "Our campsite was no where near the ocean, and I sure don't remember those mountains being there!" He scratched his chin. "...and I _definitely _remember that giant beetle thing flying towards me..." He blinked. "Giant beetle thing flying towards me?!"

He leaped of the branch as the giant monster flew terrifyingly close to him. It turned around and was about to swoop at Tai again, when...

"Battle Hawk!"

An orange lizard thing with red bands on its hands and a large axe slammed its weapon into the beetle monster, knocking it away from Tai. It landed on its feet and watched as the beetle flew away. "That was close, Tai!" it said, turning to the boy.

Tai stared in shock. "Who... _what_ are you?!" he exclaimed.

The lizard chuckled. "Why, I'm Agumon!" it replied. "I'm you're partner, yep! Born to protect you, and you specifically!"

Tai blinked. "Okay..." he said in confusion. "I don't suppose you can tell me where I am?"

Agumon nodded. "You're in the DigiWorld!"

"DigiWorld?" Tai asked. "You mean, like... 'Digital World?'"

"Yep!" Agumon exclaimed. "All inhabitants of DigiWorld are Digimon; the Digital Monsters!"

Tai calmed down, but only slightly. "So you're a 'Digimon?'" he asked.

"Yep!" Agumon said. "So is Kuwagamon, the beetle monster you saw!" he flinched, hearing a loud buzzing sound. "Speaking of Kuwagamon, get down!"

Tai and Agumon ducked as Kuwagamon swooped again. "Darn that thing Agumon cried. "It moves too fast for me to aim at it!"

"But you hit it earlier!" Tai exclaimed.

"Lucky shot," Agumon said. "I had to protect you, after all."

"Great!" Tai cried sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Super Shocker!" An electric blast hit Kuwagamon right in the face, knocking it backwards. A ladybug-like Digimon about the same size as Agumon flew in. "That'll show it!" it exclaimed.

"Tai!" called a familiar voice. It was Izzy, rushing towards Tai and Agumon.

"Izzy!" Tai exclaimed.

"Izzy?" Agumon asked.

"Tai, I'm glad you're still in one piece!" Izzy said thankfully.

"Barely," Tai replied. "I'd be in at _least_ two pieces if it weren't for Agumon here."

"Oh, you have one, too?" Izzy asked, fascinated. "Hello Agumon, I'm Koushiro Izumi, but you can call me Izzy!"

The lizard Digimon twirled his axe. "Charmed."

"Hey!" the ladybug Digimon cried, flying down and landing next to Izzy. "What am I, chopped liver?!"

"Oh, yes." Izzy said. "This is _my_ partner, Tentomon."

"Agumon," Tentomon said. "Long time no see."

Agumon nodded slowly.

"You guys know each other?" Tai asked.

"Of course." Agumon replied. "We all know each other, all of us Digimon partners."

"You mean our friends have Digimon, too?" Izzy asked. The Digimon nodded. "Prodigious!"

"Kuwagamon's coming back!" Tentomon cried. "Quickly, quickly, follow me this way!"

They dashed in the direction that Tentomon was leading them, and found that they were heading straight for a large tree. "Hurry now, inside this tree!"

The boys stopped and stared for several moments as Tentomon leaped through the tree, then Tai grabbed Izzy's wrist and shouted, "Come on!" and moments later, they were inside the tree with Agumon and Tentomon.

They looked around at the large, blue, hollow inside of the tree. "What..." Izzy said. "kind of tree is this?"

"It's a hiding tree, silly!" Tentomon replied.

"Quiet now," Agumon said as everyone ducked. "Don't make a sound!" Eventually the roaring died away and they looked up.

"All clear!" They flinched at the sound of a familiar voice. "There's no need to hide anymore!"

The boys and their Digimon stepped out of the hiding tree. "Sora!" Tai exclaimed. "We were just planning the trap that we were gonna set for that big bug! Huh?" He looked down at the pink bird standing next to Sora.

"I am enchanted to meet you," it said. "friends of Sora!"

"Tai, Izzy," Sora said. "meet Biyomon. My own personal something or other!"

"Greetings, Agumon and Tentomon." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, hi." Agumon said.

"Guys!" They spun around to see Matt running up to them, alongside a yellow lizard-thing with a fur coat. "Guys, have you seen TK?"

Tai shook his head.

"We just expected that he would be with you!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Aw man..."

"Do not worry, Matt!" said the lizard-thing. "Gabumon is here for you."

"Matt!"

"TK?"

It was TK, alright, followed by Miles and a couple of other monsters. "Matt, yay!" He leaped into his older brother's arms.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright, TK!" Matt exclaimed. "Miles, how can I ever thank you?"

"Don't thank me," Miles replied with a shrug. "Thank the flying hamster. I would have never been able to save TK from Kuwagamon without it."

And orange hamster Digimon with wings for ears, and blue pilot's goggles and scarf flew up onto TK's head. "Yep, kind of a hero right here." it said. "Name's Patamon, by the way. TK's partner."

"And that thing?" Matt asked, pointing to a white and pink Labrador Retriever-type Digimon.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a who!" it replied.

"Right," Miles said. "This is Labramon, he also fought off Kuwagamon for us."

"Cool!" Tai said.

"Help!" somebody cried. "Help me!" It was Joe, coming up fast. "This thing! This thing! It won't leave me alone!"

"Hey, I'm no stuffed animal!" said a white seal Digimon, leaping onto Joe's shoulder. "The name's Gomamon!"

Joe screamed again as Gomamon started laughing. "What's wrong with you guys?!" he exclaimed. "Don't you see this creature hanging off my shoulder?! And those creatures, standing right there?!" He yelped as Gomamon leaped off his shoulder and joined the others.

"You probably didn't even give Gomamon the chance to explain, did you?" Tai asked. Joe shook his head vigorously.

"Why, we're Digimon!" Agumon said. "Digital Monsters!"

"Wow, you little guys really _are_ incredible!" Tai exclaimed. "My name's Tai, and it's a pleasure to meet each and every one of you! Oh, and these are my friends from camp! This here's Sora!"

"Nice place you got here," Sora said. "except the bugs!"

"And the self-proclaimed 'cool one' over there is Matt." Tai continued.

"No autographs, please." Matt said.

"And this is Joe..."

"I'd shake hands," he said. "if you hand any."

"That girl is Miles..."

"You're all so cute!" she exclaimed. "I want to hug all of you!"

"Izzy here is our computer expert!"

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And this little guy is... uh..."

"TK. Call me TK!" the tyke said. "And I'm not as small as I look!"

"There now," Tai said. "Is that everybody?"

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now," Tai sighed. "Her name is Mimi."

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers," Izzy inquired. "Or going on a nature hike."

Just then, they heard Kuwagamon's roaring and a cry for help. "Somebody help me!"

"Okay, so she's _not_ picking flowers!" Izzy cried as they dashed in the direction that they heard the scream.

"Mimi?" Tai called. "Where are you?"

Mimi dashed out of the forest into the clearing where the others were, followed by a green plant Digimon, and Kuwagamon!

"It's that big bug again!" Tai exclaimed. Kuwagamon swooped over them, causing a vicious wind.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the plant Digimon asked her.

"I think so..." Mimi replied.

"Don't worry," the Digimon said. "Palmon's here to protect you!"

Sora dashed up to their friend. "It's okay, Mimi."

"Oh, Sora!"

"Guys, I hate to burst your bubble," Miles cried. "But Kuwagamon's coming back!"

"Run!"

Kuwagamon chased the children and their Digimon until it had them cornered at the edge of a cliff. "My mom is going to want a complete and total refund!" Joe exclaimed.

"It's times like this," Miles panted. "that I really wish I didn't have asthma!"

"There, there..." Labramon said gently.

"Oh, great," Matt said. "Anybody bring a helicopter?!"

Tai glanced over the edge of the cliff. "Be careful, Tai!" Sora cried.

Tai sighed. "There's no way down!" he exclaimed. "We're going to have to find another way!"

"Why don't we just fight it?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah, I can take him!" Patamon said, clenching his fist.

Agumon shook his head. "But you _can't_, that's the point!" he said. He scratched his chin. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Gomamon asked.

"We've been attacking him one at a time, with no luck other than driving him away for short periods of time." Agumon replied.

"So?" Biyomon asked. "What's you're point?"

"So..." Agumon said. "What if we attack him all at once?"

The Digimon muttered among themselves, nodding in agreement. "It's the only chance we got!" Labramon exclaimed.

"Right," Agumon said. "Now here's our chance, because here he comes!"

Kuwagamon burst through the trees for another attack, swooping at the children again. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon cried, shooting a blue fire beam at Kuwagamon, which barely left a scratch.

"Wait, Gabumon!" Agumon cried. "We need to wait until he's open!"

"Are you guys nuts?!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah, what if your plan doesn't work?!" Mimi cried.

Agumon turned to the kids. "Then at least we'll have tried." he said. Kuwagamon landed in front of them, roaring and ready to attack again. "Ready, Digimon?!" Agumon called.

"Ready!" they replied.

"Okay..." Agumon said, watching the opponent closely. "Now! Pepper Breath!

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Jesting Howling!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Boom Bubble!"

The combined power of the eight Digimon's attacks caused Kuwagamon to catch on fire, and fall backwards into the forest.

The kids gasped. "Amazing!" Tai cried. "It _actually_ worked!"

The Digimon rushed back their partners. "See?" Agumon exclaimed. "I told you we could do it, Tai!"

"Agumon!" Tai cried as his Digimon partner leaped into his arms. "You did it! Your plan really worked!"

"How about that Super Shocker?" Tentomon said.

"Prodigious!" Izzy replied.

"Labramon, you're so brave!" Miles cried, hugging her Digimon tightly.

"Thanks, now could you let go?" Labramon wheezed. "You're squeezing me to tight!"

Kuwagamon, in a fit of rage, then burst up from out of the trees and roared a mighty roar. Sora gasped. "Watch out!"

Tai and Agumon yelped and ran back to the edge of the cliff where the others were. "I guess we celebrated to soon!"

Kuwagamon jammed its pincers into the ground, causing the cliff the crumble and break off, sending the kids and their Digimon plummeting off.

_So just when we make some pretty cool friends, we take a plunge! Are we ever going to see each other again? ...Probably not. But to find out, keep reading Digimon Adventure: Unlimited!_

* * *

((So? What do you think so far? Like it? Leave it in the reviews, because how else am I going to know that you love me? Hate it? Leave it in the reviews, because how else am I supposed to cry myself to sleep tonight?))


End file.
